dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ltearth
IF YOU DO NOT SIGN YOUR MESSAGES USING ~~~~ I WILL NO LONGER REPLY TO THEM. THANK YOU Template Sandbox Yeah, I saw the challenge template you've been working on there. I'm almost done updating the maps for the changes you made with the template. ---Crimsoncoder 17:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should put Boss HP with difficulty and number of players? Konquer 03:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) @post above mine, I say no since it is changing too much ATM... I can get a chart tho maybe, Ill see I gave our new friend admin today and fixed a few things. We have a big project I want to do right now and I need help. LTEarth of us will design a template but I need help populating it and hopefully LTEarth will make it look nice... The weapons section is quite lacking and needs to be redone. See this for reference to what we need: http://www.fiestafan.com/wiki/index.php?title=Weapons_%28Fighter%29 Something like Name, Icon, Location, Version (PC/Mobile/Console) Rarity, Damage, etc. The first 5 are most important, but I feel a simple table under the Squire Weapons page will be better then having huge tiles for each item. We can add damages in later or as we see fit, a bad, normal, good rather then hard numbers that seem to change lately. Please tell me if you like/get/understand my idea! = Finally = 05:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Template:Delete Just fyi, I added an optional parameter so that taggers can provide a reason in case it's not clear why an article has been tagged. —Shidou T/ 05:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You should change the pet template to look a lot more like the weapon one, since your lacks pet stats and pet description. In preparation of this I added the pet stats picture into most familiar pages. I am aware that it doesnt look nice, but when you change the familiar template ill edit this. Also I marked a lot of redundant pages like _Full for deletion since i took those pics and added them to the respecive weapon page. I hope you will delete them soon. Same thing for unnecessary pet pages. Viperus ________________________________ : We changed the pet template and added the stats, just letting you know Ltearth : Also, could you get around to actually deleting all of those "Full" pages? They are starting tog et annoying when hitting the "Random Page" button. :P : ----Crimsoncoder 13:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Weapon stats template Sounds like a plan. It might take a while though because you'll have to get some good anti-aliased croppings of the numbers, and the CSS positioning will be a pain. —Shidou T/ 23:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Request to assist? As a question, do you mind if I edit the Guns section to include some of the weapons included in the higher-level section of the game, such as Grenade Launchers, Facemelters, Plasma Launchers, etc? I'll probably not be able to add images at the start, but wasn't sure if they weren't included for a reason or not. Furthermore, I'd be willing to work on the other weapon articles, including some of the reward articles :3 Gratuitous Lurking 03:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible edit to weapons template Ok, so here is what I have so far on the template used on pages such as Bows (with the example of what that page looks like with it): User:Crimsoncoder/Sandbox Let me know what you think, including if it is too big, need more/less information, etc Crimsoncoder 12:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S. It looks like we got all those other hard workers we wanted! Have you seen how much got done yesterday?? O.o Collapsible section Hello, May you add the following statement in MediaWiki:Common.js ? This will allow the creation of hide/show sections in templates. importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); Thanks. Mamadrood 16:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for updating the file. By the way, i'm french, so my english sucks but i can read it perfectly, no need to you speaking french :) Mamadrood 02:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Links to category pages Users have begun to work on proper listings of weapons and towers for each class (e.g. Huntress Weapons). At what point would you like MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to link to those instead of category pages (e.g. Category:Huntress Weapons)? —Shidou T/ 21:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Weapon / pet Stats One of the things that I would love to see and I'm sure a lot of people have questions on are the possible stat values for different weapons. I'm not too sure about pets though as I think only the animus stats really matter towards the end. I have a small sample of possible values that I'm tracking on a sheet myself. I'm also not sure how something of this format would look on the weapons page. Tag position If tags are to be placed exclusively at the top of an article, then the template documentation should not contradict that; see Template:Stub/doc for example. —Shidou T/ 11:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Template:Tower upgrade table I'll be working on this soon to help standardize tower articles unless there's a problem with that. —Shidou T/ 18:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'd prefer to have the longer title because it would remain unambiguous in case we'd ever have to create another table for some towers. Does that sound reasonable to you? —Shidou T/ 18:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Template:Tower Upgrade Table. I can add the rest of the columns if everything looks good so far. —Shidou T/ 22:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapons template Could you change Template:Weapons so that it uses "Placeholder weapon icon" as the default image? Crimsoncoder 13:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon icons So, just checking, do you want us to not add the images Yoraiz0r uploaded to the site? You know that you have locked the comments on your blog, right ? Mamadrood 22:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ha, again? Crimsoncoder 22:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm curious why we are posting images of weapon/gear stats when stats are random. I could understand possible minimums and maximums but not random pictures. maybe a template added to the template that could list min/max damage, shots per second, multiple shots, etc. Jetah 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : The stats images were put there because we had an image for pretty much every weapon and people kept making comments asking for example stats if none were shown. I completely agree we should replace that with min-max stat ranges. Crimsoncoder 13:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Tavernkeep Noticed that Tavern is being redirected to Tavernkeep. Not sure why, because the Tavernkeep isnt a place you log into, nor is it the place you return from a map. i've also uploaded an image for the as well. Jetah 03:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : I believe the original author didn't know the difference between the Tavern and the Tavernkeep. Fixed now. —Shidou T/ 15:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Formulas Template I've finished mapping all the Towers that belong to the Squire. The mechanics are as follow: *Each tower has a base health, base damage, base attack range (which is mostly acquiring range), and a base attack rate. Each tower also has a scaling number for each of those stats, sometimes more then one per stat. *The formula for the health is the same for all real towers (squire & apprentice) **'Total = Base_Health * Health_Multiplier * Constant_1 * Constant_2' **The total is then rounded down to form an integer (5127.9 will give 5127 and not 5128) **The Constant_1 is called GlobalTowerHealthMultiplier and it's equal to 1.68 (as of the latest version of the devkit). **The Constant_2 is the GlobalPhysicalTowerHealthMultiplier and it's equal to 1.0. **The Health_Multiplier is the part where it takes the stats of the hero. ***For this part of the formula, the game needs 5 constants and the Health Defense Stat from the Hero. ***The first 4 constants are: StatMultInitial_DefenseHealth, which is 0.5. StatExpInitial_DefenseHealth, which is 0.0924. StatMultFull_DefenseHealth = 0.75 '''& '''StatExpFull_Defense_Health = 0.57. ***The last constant is the Tower scaling itself, which is called Health_Multiplier_Exponent. ***The Health_Multiplier 'is in 2 parts: ****'Hero_Scaling = 1 + 0.5 * (MIN(1 + Health Defense Stat, 4)^'0.0924' - 1) + 0.75 * ((1 + Health Defense Stat)^'0.57' - 1) ****'Health_Multiplier '= Hero_Scaling^'Health_Multiplier_Exponent' *''''''The Level Up mechanic is really simple: as a tower is upgraded, it scales the hero stats again, but with an added number. A level 0 tower is as written above. A level 1 tower adds 2 to each defense stat (BEFORE the calculation). For example, if the a level 2 hero has 3 in health defense (0 in the other stats), a level 1 tower will calculate every as if the hero had 5 in health, and 2 in all the other stats. **Level 0 = 0 to all stats **Level 1 = 2 to all stats **Level 2 = 5 to all stats **Level 3 = 12 to all stats **Level 4 = 22 to all stats **Level 5 = 36 to all stats *This means the higher the stat, the less is the gain while upgrading (there is still a gain, but it drops really fast on certain towers). I will add the damage, attack speed and AoE formulas when I have time. Note that all the constants & numbers are subject to changes whenever there's a patch, but so far, these seem stable enough. VzioNARY 01:10, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Pulldown size limit All I was told to do is ensure that each item was at least level 2, which I did here (although the diff is somewhat hard to read). —Shidou T/ 06:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Template:InfoboxWeapon Level Requirement Added a new optional field. Can do the same for Familiars if necessary. —Shidou T/ 01:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates needing to be updated These templates need to be updated to include the new maps/enemies/icons Template:Mapsmenu -- needs Mistymire Forest Template:Icon -- needs spider and spider queen Template:Creaturemenu -- needs spider and spider queen —Preceding unsigned comment added by Crimsoncoder (talk • ) 14:37, December 19, 2011. Please add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of all your talk page messages! Fyi, I made some formatting changes to Template:Mapsmenu, Template:Map information and Template:Creaturemenu. —Shidou T/ 09:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd also like to unprotect templates that must be edited when new content is added (such as those listed above). —Shidou T/ 13:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Quest of the Lost Shards DLC this is part 1 of 4 parts. so we'll need to have at least 3 more spots in the map template for bosses (and mobs). background and text colors make pages unreadable Hi, I was trying to find some sort of page about editing rules but couldn't find one, only found a code of conduct page with something about text colors but after leaving a comment I got a msg with your user page about layout rules and whatnot, so I figured it might be better to leave a msg about it here so maybe something can be done about this... Why does this wiki insist on using background colors for text? The high contrast bright on black is painful to the eyes and eventhough wikia settings allow you to use a different theme (with dark text on white background as default), the background colors being used on here basically enforce black and with the black text it's completely unreadable. Examples: http://img408.imageshack.us/img408/4299/fuckmyeyes1.png (note the Griffon pet being just fine without background colors) and http://img42.imageshack.us/img42/3643/fuckmyeyes2.png (frontpage really hard to read, poll invisible) Please read something about readability and colors, and please ban the use of background colors (or even better also text colors). And instead make a proper wikia theme that does this so people who don't want their eyes to bleed can simply select a different wikia theme... Here are some links on readability: http://uxmovement.com/color/when-to-use-white-text-on-a-dark-background/ and http://www.456bereastreet.com/archive/200608/light_text_on_dark_background_vs_readability/ DaftMav 16:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, I know where to change it, my preferences, Site Layouts (at the bottom), it has two styles: New Wikia Look & MonoBook Preview. I'm using monobook simply because the bright text on black background is hurting the eyes. Which is the main problem with this wiki, the readability of that high-contrast is just horrible. It could support the monobook style by just not allowing the black background-color on elements (like with the first pet on http://img408.imageshack.us/img408/4299/fuckmyeyes1.png this screenshot). And for the default style it would still look the same as for some reason all pages have black as the background color. I guess I'm just hoping this wiki would be usuable for people who can't stand the bright text on dark background contrast (which is the majority actually). If this can't be done or the theme doesn't change to something less straining to the eye... I'd just not use it at all, and with me tons of other people. DaftMav 23:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for Admin So I'd like to request two things, please: # Please ban the user http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.221.66.35 and delete his "contributions". # I'm not sure who to ask or what it involves, but I'd like the ability to clean these things up myself. I've been cleaning up pages and reporting users since November 2011, I believe. If those privileges are not possible, then I'll continue to report vandalism and IPs. A further suggestion: can we limit page creation to registered accounts? Cheers, Guyde 00:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat and stuff :) Srry I missed your message to get onto the chat last night (for my timezone). I had to pop out and when I came back I didn't go back to editing anymore. I'll still be on randomly here hopefully Crystal clear 04:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.171.180.157 Please ban. Cheers, Guyde 00:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question on Something Hi Ltearth, I'm having an issue with a certain anonymous user requesting 'screenshot proof' for references to the new shards DLC items randomly dropping in a certain challenge. While I can easily provide proof, I don't see the point in posting an actual screenshot of a drop on the item's page itself as it wouldn't really go well with the consistent layout I'm trying to maintain for all item pages. Let me know if you can shed some thoughts onto what I should do, should I really post screenshot proof for item drop patterns? Crystal clear 04:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) My understanding was that it was for others to personally investigate and disprove things on the wiki, and not up contributors to prove their claims, that being how wikis and wikipedia itself works. If I myself have to post screenshots of every reference I've made to item drop patterns (I've made hundreds this past month on item pages) then we'd get nowhere :( I'm not personally affected, but just concerned this might come into play with the numerous DLCs and new content coming out (and the crazy ramp in difficulty when transitioning to the new content). I know this is a fan-made game wikia, so it shouldn't be necessary to post direct citations and footnotes similar in concept to screenshot proof :P hehe Crystal clear 05:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Gaming wikis are very different from Wikipedia because there are no reputable sources for the vast majority of the content that belongs on gaming wikis, not because this is fan-made. "Screenshot proof" does not exist because images can be manipulated, and it's especially easy to take a screenshot after dropping equipment during the combat phase. For the majority of our statements, the best we can do is hope that our editors do not add false information, and when there is a dispute, get neutral user(s) to verify the statements. : Also, I strongly recommend messaging the user instead of edit warring. On wikis, we generally resolve content disputes with reason and patience rather than edit frequency. —Shidou T/ 06:54, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Alright, thanks for the reply, I'll definitely look into doing that as its very sensible. I was also thinking that exact same logic, whereby I could easily grab screenshots of items on the ground on a certain map/challenge, but if I were in their shoes I wouldn't really have much reason to believe the screenshot's legitimacy anyway. :: Anyway, if the user does not have an account registered with wikia, should I try leaving a message on their IP address' talk page? Crystal clear 08:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: As long as their address doesn't appear to change frequently. —Shidou T/ 10:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ban Might want to block/ban this IP for racism - 90.222.73.71 Link to IP activity Crystal clear 17:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll just stick to one subheading/paragraph instead of creating a new one for every user in the future. Anyway, you might want to ban this IP for advertising real-money trading - 122.59.208.58 Link to IP Activity Crystal clear 06:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) This IP was vandalizing/making new pages - 74.141.168.228 Link to IP Activity Adanine 01:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC)